


Sick Day

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian being a good husband, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Freddie flirts too much, Frian, M/M, Sickfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Freddie catches a cold, and Brian takes care of him. Lots of fluff.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hitting all the clichés with this pairing lmao. But regardless, I hope you enjoy reading!!

The bright morning sunlight crept through the blinds into Freddie's bedroom and warmed his face. He sighed and rolled over to get the light out of his eyes, which wouldn't have really bothered him if he didn't feel so shitty this morning. He felt alright last night, save for a few coughs and sniffles here and there, but now... his throat was sore and he could hardly breathe through his nose. They were supposed to rehearse today, but Freddie wasn't sure if he was up for it... He really hated being sick.

Freddie lied in bed for a couple more hours dozing off and on again until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come--" Freddie coughed, interrupting himself "--Come in..."

The door opened and Brian came in. Freddie sat up and grinned at the sight of his husband, who wore nothing but a simple black robe that just barely covered his thighs. Just seeing his face made Freddie feel a _little_ bit better. Only a little.

Brian frowned at him, concerned. "Are you alright, Fred?" He asked.

Freddie leaned back against his pillows. "I'm fine," he said weakly. "I just overslept is all..."

Brian closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed, rolling his eyes at him. "Freddie, I've known you for almost five years now. You aren't a very good liar, you know that right?"

Freddie shrugged. "I may not be a good liar, but I sure know how to pick out robes~" he winked at Brian and sneezed right after, making the taller man flinch back.

Brian just shook his head and chuckled a bit. "Even when you're ill, you're still a flirt, aren't you?" He put the back of one hand to Freddie's forehead. "You're a bit warm, but I'm not sure about a fever."

Now it was Freddie's turn to roll his eyes. "Brian, I'll be _fine_ , okay? It's nothing serious..."

"Well, I don't want you taking any chances. You're staying in bed today." Brian said firmly, standing up.

"Will you stay in bed with me?" Freddie asked, sniffing up a bit of snot into his nose.

"No... I have to take care of you, Fred." He headed towards the door. "I'll be back with some tissues."

"Okay... Be careful," Freddie said with a grin, which made Brian raise a brow. Freddie giggled, "If you bend over, you'll show your arse."

Brian just blushed and left the room.

\--

After Brian brought Freddie a box of tissues, he let him rest. And Freddie did end up going back to sleep after he requested that Brian close his curtains. It was a couple of hours later before Brian came back in holding a tray with a few different items on it: A mug of warm tea with lemon, a spoon, and a bottle of dark red liquid.

"Freddie, dear, are you awake?" Brian asked softly, setting the tray on the nightstand.

Freddie mumbled something and reached out to Brian, tugging on the hem of his shirt. "Bri..."

Brian chuckled and sat on the bed, gently stroking Freddie's hair. "I brought you some tea."

"Tea..." Freddie repeated sleepily. He slowly sat up and reached for the mug on the nightstand, but he froze with his eyes wide as he glared at the bottle next to it. "Brian what is that..."

"What, this?" Brian picked up the bottle. "Medicine. You need to drink this too."

Freddie retracted his hand and frowned. "But it tastes dreadful..."

Brian proceeded to open the bottle. "It's either the awful taste or a sore throat. Your choice." He poured the medicine onto the spoon and held it to Freddie's lips. "Now open up."

Freddie turned his head away and crossed his arms. Even just the strong, overly-sweet artificial cherry smell made him want to gag.

Brian sighed. He was having none of this today. "Freddie, please? You'll feel better if you do. It's only two spoonfuls."

"That stuff doesn't work and you know it. You just want to see me suffer." Freddie said, pouting.

"Fine..." Brian lowered the spoon. "I would have cuddled with you as a reward, but I guess you don't want that..."

Freddie looked at Brian, mouth open in surprise. "Wh-What?! You didn't say anything ab--"

He was interrupted by the spoon being shoved into his mouth. "Don't open your mouth until you swallow it." Brian said.

Freddie begrudgingly swallowed the thick liquid, wincing in pain from the soreness in his throat. "I'm sure I told you the same thing two nights ago, Bri~" he said once the spoon was gone.

Brian smiled a little at that and poured another spoonful. "I see you aren't slowing down on the flirting," he put the spoon up to Freddie's mouth again. "I'm just glad you're cooperating now."

Freddie took the other spoonful of medicine and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I'll do anything for a cuddle, dear, you know that," he said once he regained his composure.

Brian put the cap back on the medicine and set the bottle and the spoon back down on the tray, now picking up the mug. "I know. Now here, drink your tea before it gets cold."

Freddie took the mug from him and sipped the tea carefully. He settled back against his pillow and grinned as the warm feeling it gave him spread all over his body, the same feeling he got each time he and Brian hugged. Freddie already felt a million times better than he did only moments ago. "You make the best tea, Bri. I think you might give Deaky a run for his money." he said with a smile.

Brian shrugged and smiled back. "I just know what you like is all," he rested his left hand on Freddie's knee. "And I want to take care of you."

Freddie took another sip of tea, unable to stop smiling. Even when he felt like absolute shit, Brian could still find a way to make him feel amazing. It was one of the many reasons why Freddie fell in love with him.

"I appreciate it, Bri, I really do." Freddie put one hand on top of Brian's and squeezed it. "Will you cuddle with me now?"

Brian nodded. "Are you finished with your tea?" he asked as he moved to pull back the covers.

"Yes. It was delicious." Freddie set the empty mug down on the tray and lied down again, curling up underneath the sheets and looking up at his husband eagerly.

Brian got into bed and held Freddie close, resting his chin on the top of his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little stuffy," Freddie said, coughing. "But I feel better with you here."

Brian smiled and reached one hand underneath Freddie's shirt to rub his back. He closed his eyes and yawned. He hadn't done much today besides taking care of Freddie and working on some lyrics for a new song, but as soon as he lied down just now, he could slowly feel sleep taking over. "Good. If you're hungry, I can make you some soup after your... Well, _our_ nap."

Freddie yawned. "That'd be nice..." he mumbled, kissing Brian's Adam's apple.

Brian continued lazily rubbing Freddie's back until he began to doze off. "I love you," he whispered.

Freddie just responded with soft snores.

\--

"Freddie... Freddie, wake up..." Brian's voice was quiet as he gently shook Freddie by the shoulder.

Freddie rolled over and opened his eyes. "Mm... What is it ..."

"I made your soup." Brian smiled at him and sat down.

Freddie sat up and took the warm bowl of soup from him. "Thank you..." As he was about to take a bite, he noticed it was a lot darker in the room now than when he went to sleep. "What time is it?"

"A little past six," Brian answered. "It's also time to take your medicine again, but that can wait until after you eat."

Freddie just sighed, but he smiled. "Fiiine. But I want another cuddle."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I made a Tumblr dedicated to Queen!! If y'all wanna talk to me about ships, favorite songs, or anything Queen-related, you can find me at: sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
